


Accommoder sa timidité

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [161]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Boys Kissing, Dating, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jürgen is basically the papa bear of the story, M/M, Niko blushes a lot, Niko doesn't know how to cope with his feelings, Niko is a sweet child, Niko is also trying to be a good dad, Online Dating, Post-Divorce, Romantic Fluff, Social Experiments, and a disaster bi, and he's trying, but mostly fluff i sWEAR, god i miss my angst, he's trying a lot be nice with him please
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko était resté plus ou moins seul après son divorce, malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, sa fille en avait décidé autrement.





	Accommoder sa timidité

Accommoder sa timidité

 

Le divorce n’était pas une mauvaise chose par rapport à ce qu’on lui avait dit. En fait, Niko ne sentait pas beaucoup de changement dans sa vie, il voyait juste moins sa fille, mais c’était normal, Laura était grande maintenant, elle n’était plus une enfant. Vivre seul n’avait jamais été un problème pour lui, il avait trouvé une certaine habitude dans le silence de son appartement. Kristina et lui s’étaient quittés en bon terme, c’était mieux comme ça, c’était moins gênant quand ils se croisaient, le divorce ne leur avait pas empêché de rester amis comme à leur rencontre, Niko la respecterait toujours, peu importe les circonstances. Laura lui avait conseillé de s’inscrire sur un site de rencontre, Niko l’avait fait pour lui faire plaisir, mais maintenant, il paniquait en voyant que quelqu’un était intéressé pour le connaître. Niko n’avait jamais été très attiré, que ce soit par les hommes ou par les femmes, il s’était juste accommodé aux aléas de la vie, Kristina avait été avec lui presque toute sa vie, alors se retrouver seul avait été perturbant au début, mais il avait vite réapprit (mais pas en cuisine malheureusement).

 

Et maintenant, quelqu’un voulait le connaître. Niko avait cru que c’était une blague en voyant la notification de l’application, mais non, un homme voulait vraiment faire connaissance. L’avantage était qu’ils se trouvaient tous les deux à Berlin. C’était aussi un inconvénient, ils seraient amenés à se croiser plus rapidement que s’il habitait toujours à Francfort. Quelque part, Niko n’était juste pas prêt pour assurer, ses sentiments lui avaient joué de drôles de tours quelques années plus tôt et maintenant ça avait l’air de lui refaire la même chose. Mais autre part, il se sentait prêt pour continuer de discuter avec Jürgen. Pour l’instant ça serait sûrement juste discuter, faire face à sa gêne était déjà assez humiliant quand il était seul, alors devant son interlocuteur n’était absolument pas ce qu’il souhaitait.

 

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu’il se parlait via l’application quand Jürgen lui proposa d’échanger une photo d’eux-mêmes pour mieux se connaître. Niko n’avait pas trouvé la force de juger le bien et le mal de cette idée, il avait accepté comme un abruti, oubliant sur le coup qu’il ne connaissait rien des relations. Alors il passa au moins une heure à trouver comment il voulait se photographier, pour changer d’envie chaque minute, ça avait été interminable… Quand il envoya finalement une photo, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu’il en avait envoyé une floue. Niko en avait marre de lui-même. Il ne tenta même pas quelque chose pour rattraper le coup, il était fichu et il n’avait besoin de personne pour le comprendre. Un poids s’allégea de la couche de pression qui reposait sur ses épaules quand Jürgen lui dit que c’était une photo qui avait plus d’âme que la plupart des photos de leur époque, Niko avait juste répondu qu’il s’était trompé…

 

Un autre mois passa avant que Jürgen lui demande s’ils voulaient se voir pour la première fois en tête-à-tête au restaurant. Niko avait cligné des yeux plusieurs secondes sans s’arrêter, pour finalement répondre qu’il en serait ravi. Ravi mais gêné. Très gêné. Son cœur s’était mis à battre très rapidement dans sa poitrine, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il s’était passé mais c’était la première fois depuis le divorce qu’il avait eu envie de sortir avec quelqu’un. Niko se retrouva au téléphone avec Hasan, lui expliquant sa situation en se massant les tempes, sa vie prenait une tournure inattendue. Ses joues gardaient une teinte rose, Niko n’arrivait pas à s’en débrasser, et c’était très problématique en sachant qu’il avait autre chose à faire dans la vie que de discuter avec Jürgen.

 

____________________

 

Prendre des respirations régulières devenait compliqué quand son corps voulait juste devenir rouge pivoine, et encore plus compliqué alors qu’il rencontrait pour la première fois en face à face Jürgen. Juste lui serrer la main avait achevé sa dernière once de confiance, alors un repas entier allait probablement le tuer. Niko se retrouva à desserrer sa cravate à peine installé à une table, sa stupide mèche refusant de garder sa place initiale malgré le gel qu’il avait mis. Rien n’allait et l’entrée n’était même pas encore servie. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant paniqué quand il avait été pour la première fois au restaurant avec Kristina, même quand Laura était née il s’était senti moins stressé, alors pourquoi était-il en train de se liquéfier sur place ?! Niko ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer sa panique, il tentait de temps en temps de regarder Jürgen pour trouver un minimum de confiance, mais à chaque fois il se ravisait pour fixer de nouveau son plat ou ses doigts jouant avec un porte-clé du Bayern. Il se répétait sans cesse qu’il aurait dû refuser, vivre seul était devenu son truc avec le temps, c’était devenu moins stressant que de chercher en permanence ses mots pour bafouiller timidement !

 

Niko écoutait Jürgen parler de tout et de rien sans dire grand-chose (de toutes façons si c’était pour être ridicule il préférait se taire), même s’il n’exprimait pas grand-chose, il était plutôt impressionné par ce que lui disait l’autre homme. Si Robert était à côté de lui, Niko n’avait aucun doute qu’il se ficherait de lui sans retenue, et il le comprendrait, sa manière de regarder Jürgen puis de détourner le regard tout de suite après un échange de regard était ridicule… Quand ils sortirent du restaurant après leur repas, Niko sourit doucement en s’imaginant une vie simple avec Jürgen, c’était stupide mais un doux rêve qui ne l’empêcherait pas respirer comme tant d’autres avant… Avant de se rendre compte de l’heure, une envie de ballade les prit malgré le vent frais qui régissait les rues, Niko jouait toujours avec son porte-clé, il avait pris le courage de parler, plus rassuré sous les lumières de la lune que sous les lumières du restaurant. Étonnamment, il n’avait pas réagi quand Jürgen avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour marcher à son rythme, c’était calme et il n’avait pas besoin de forcer sur sa voix, après tant de temps seul dans son appartement, sa gorge retrouvait une certaine utilité. Passer quelques temps avec Jürgen sans personne pour les observer avait été quelque chose qu’il avait eu envie de refaire, et peut-être même souvent. Niko avait l’impression de faire des progrès en comprenant ses sentiments de mieux en mieux, tout ça grâce à Jürgen.

 

________________________

 

Quelques mois plus tard, Niko souffla doucement du nez en ouvrant les yeux à cause du réveil. Ce qui le surprenait était le fait qu’il n’avait absolument jamais de sa vie mis de réveil, et que son lit n’était pas si chaud normalement. Il tourna la tête doucement pour sentir la barbe de Jürgen frotter contre sa joue, Niko ne savait toujours pas s’il devait lui dire de se raser ou de garder la barbe. En tout cas, il était sûr qu’il n’était pas chez lui. Niko ne rechigna pas à rester allongé quelques minutes supplémentaires, pas quand Jürgen le serrait fermement mais doucement contre sa poitrine et entre ses puissants bras qui continuaient de le soutenir encore et encore. Niko embrassa doucement l’épaule de Jürgen en riant doucement de ses mains qui descendaient son dos, sa timidité était toujours présente, mais il avait réussi à l’accommoder pour profiter des plaisirs de la vie, tel que se laisser fondre sous un baiser de Jürgen, puis sous sa voix…

 

Fin


End file.
